Death Upon ARK
by Ryoumi
Summary: As Shadow falls into the atmosphere...This is what they think. Shounen ai tones. Sonic/Shadow or Shadow/Sonic [Alternate Chap.2 Added!]
1. Falling…

Disclaimer:: I do not own Shadow or Sonic. The end.  
  
Author's Notes:: Something I came up with due to late night and boredom. I dunno.  
  
-Falling-  
  
by Pyro Angel  
  
Falling...  
  
Sonic, catch me. I am falling...  
  
Slipping...  
  
Sonic, catch me. I am slipping...  
  
Crying...  
  
Sonic, cry for me...  
  
Memories...  
  
Sonic, remember me...  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
You reach out for me, but your hand loses grip. It slips around my bracelet, and I feel it slide off.   
  
You're screaming my name, your tears floating into space.  
  
I give you a smile as I plummet towards Mobius, knowing it's the last time you'll see me...  
  
At least, for now...  
  
Sayonara, Sonic...  
  
-Darkness clouds around me, and I see no longer.-  
  
~~~~  
PA:: Short, ne? 


	2. Can't Live Without You…

Disclaimer:: I do not own Sonic or Shadow.  
  
Author's Notes:: Sonic's thoughts on part one. [Falling, Shadow's POV]  
  
"Can't Live Without You"  
  
by Pyro Angel  
  
You're falling. I reach out for you. My hand slips around your bracelet, and it comes off your wrist.  
  
I'm screaming my heart out for you. I want you back, to keep me company. I need someone to run with, someone who could keep up with.  
  
It hits me; I love you.   
  
You smile at me serenely as your sivery form falls into the atmosphere, burning. I cry painfully as you disappear from my sight, collapsing to the floor in a heap of blue. I clutch to your bracelet tightly; my only connection to you left.  
  
I catch sight of a gun on the floor. I reach out for it; I point it to my forehead.  
  
Sayonara, minna.  
  
-Bang!-  
  
~~~~~  
PA:: I didn't like how this one went.... 


	3. Too Late…

Disclaimer:: I do not own these characters. They are © Sonic Team/ SEGA.  
  
Author's Notes:: I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote this! I was half-asleep, really. This was done when I was incredibly bored, sitting in the car. Sorry these were all so short.  
  
"Too Late" -Tails' POV  
  
by Pyro Angel  
  
Knuckles, Rouge and I came up to ARK to look for Sonic and Shadow. We split up, Knuckles going right, Rouge going left, me taking the center hallway.  
  
I passed by a lighted room, and, thinking I saw something in the corner of my eye, I walk back to it. I poked my head inside, and to my dismay, I find Sonic in a puddle of blood. HIS blood.  
  
"KNUCKLES! ROUGE! COME HERE! I FOUND SONIC!" I yelled at the top of my voice, my voice cracked as I looked at my friend, jerking, because I was just wrecked. Who wouldn't be, to find their friend dead on the floor in a pool of their blood?  
  
Knuckles and Rouge arrived to see me sitting on the floor next to Sonic, my fur soaking up a bit of the blood as I sat there, trying to deny the fact my 'big bro' is gone. I cradled Sonic's head carefully, trying not to hurt myself with the pointed quills.  
  
They saw me by Sonic, just staring. They noticed the gun in Sonic's left hand, and the bracelet in his right.  
  
"If Sonic's here...Then where's Shadow?" Rouge asked no one in particular. She looked around, to see outer space, and gasped. "Do you think he fell out there?" She pointed.  
  
I mumbled, "Possibly..."Then go back to looking at Sonic.  
  
"Th-then...." Knuckles said sadly, "Sonic must've killed himself to be with Shadow."  
  
-I can't see anything.-  
  
*******  
  
Epilouge  
  
*******  
  
Tails, Knuckles and Rouge took Sonic's body back to Mobius, and buried it at the island. Amy Rose fell into depression and nearly killed herself, but saved by Tails. Months later, Shadow's body was found, and buried next to Sonic's.  
  
~~~ The longest in this really short story. Mind you, I never played SA2, and I just based it all upon whatever. Yes, I know it sucks. I don't care. 


	4. Cry…And the Alt. Epilouge…

Disclaimer:: Don't own Sonic, Shadow, and the other charas in the story. The are © Sonic Team.  
  
Author's Note:: I wanted to write an alternate chapter two where Sonic didn't commit suicide. So, I did.  
  
-Alternate Chapter Two: Cry-  
  
I reached out for his hand. My out-stretched hand slips around his wrist, the golden bracelet, black metal, and red cuff slipping off easily. I begin to cry.  
  
I cried out for him. I kept on crying out for him, yelling for him to come back.  
  
He was the one person I could call my equal. The only one who could keep up with me. The only one who could run with me.  
  
I just stared at him as he plummeted to Mobius. He began fading out of his hyper form. Shadow smiled at me weakly, his ruby eyes filled with the light of innocence. Soon, he entered the atmosphere, and all I could see was a flash of firey red with a little speck at the end.  
  
I suddenly felt weak, fell to the floor, and I began crying again. Who wouldn't? I just saw someone die with my own eyes! I could've done something to save him! I was so close!  
  
I know that I'll miss him. He just changed for the better. I know Shadow and I coulda been friends, Or an unstoppable team. Or, maybe even.  
  
-Stop it Sonic. Don't think that. It'll make you feel sadder. -  
  
.a lover.  
  
-I told you not to think it.-  
  
Maybe not. Because he probably didn't love me, anyway. Seeing how we acted around each other most of the time.  
  
Then again, that innocent smile tells me other wise.  
  
Then, I cry.  
  
I.  
  
I cry.  
  
I cry because.  
  
I cry becaue I.  
  
I cry because I miss.  
  
I cry because I miss him.  
  
~~~  
  
Epilouge [3rd Person]  
  
Sonic and his friends went back to Mobius. Months later, they found Shadow's body, and buried him. After they buried Shadow, Sonic was never to be seen in public again.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Aww.I screwed up the ending in this. I don't even know why I wrote it that way! Oh well, tell me what you think anyway... 


End file.
